Davekat - Happy New Year
by hacker-chirhiro
Summary: According to the human's its New Year's Ever. Dave play's music, Karkat isn't having fun until it almost turns midnight and the new year begins


You had all won the game, which was a relief. By winning the game, you made a new universe which was a mix between Earth and Alternia. It seemed okay to you, but you did miss your planet in a way.

According to the human's right now was supposed to be 'New Year's Eve' which was just a sad fucking excuse to get drunk and pail someone that you didn't mean to. So here you were, in the same room with all of your friends that you don't really hate. There was music playing on in the background obviously it was being played by Dave.

You looked around your surroundings, getting a glimpse of everyone there. Rose and Kanaya were quietly talking to each other, both of them looking classy (like always). John was dancing with Vriska but it was actually more like he was embarrassing himself, in front of her and everyone who was watching them.

Basically everyone there was doing something, well a part from you that is. You were standing in more of the darkness that was in this giant room, you looked out of place from everyone else who seemed to be having fun. A few times Terezi or Nepeta tried to get you to dance with them, but you refused. What was the fucking point in dancing anyway? You would just make yourself look like a complete idiot and fuck up whatever 'dancing' you were trying to do.

You started to day dream about why you even came to this stupid gathering with your friends in the first place, you obviously wasn't a joy to be around. But you were suddenly pulled out from day dreaming with you got informed by Kanaya that it was nearly time for the new year to start, you just nodded to show that you was listening.

You looked around the room, music still playing in the background. The present time was 23:57PM, you were going to be leaving soon, and there wouldn't be any point in staying around once everyone would wish everyone a 'Happy New Year!'

When you tried to look at Dave, to see what kind of song he was going to be playing next you saw that he wasn't there. So he also decided to ditch the 'Happy New Year's' that were going to be flooding the room soon, good move. In his place was Dirk. You were starting to walk your way out so you could go back to your own hive when you were stopped by someone grabbing your right arm, spinning you round and then holding onto your waist.

It was Dave.

You tried to yell at him, but that didn't work. Stupid douche Strider. Instead a slow song had started to play in the background of everything. You saw Dave's direction of eyesight look up towards Dirk, he just nodded and then Dave's attention was suddenly back on you. Why was he doing this?

_I was a quick-wit boy, diving too deep for coins, all of your street light eyes, wide on my plastic toys then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair, stole me a dog-eared map, and called for you everywhere. Have I found you? Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you? American mouth, big pill looming _

You realized that Dave had decided that he was dancing with you, and that you decided to dance back with him. You had your arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms still remained wrapped around your waist. The both of you were dancing, you seemed to fit perfectly.

You heard that some people had started to count down to the New Year that would soon be among all of you. But either you or Dave moved to join them.

Dave dipped you slightly, and kissed you and you happily kissed him back. It seemed that Dave had perfect timing because it was right at the same time of it being the New Year.

Everyone was cheering, seeming to ignore the two of you kissing each other.

He pulled away first from the kiss, leaving you looking at his shades while he could clearly see yours.

"Happy New Year Kitkat" Dave said to you, while smirking

"Yeah, Happy New Year Dave"

_Have I found you? Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding, or lost you? American mouth, big pill, stuck going down _


End file.
